Founding Fathers
The Founding Fathers were literally are fathers who found America. History The first Father to find America was Colombus who came over on the Mayflower. He settled on Plymouth Rock and then sent for more ships to bring over pioneers to settle the land. Indians also came over in there canoes and tried to keep the Americans from having freedom, but the settlers bravely fought them off and sent them back to wherever they came from. Eventually such luminarys as George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, James Munro and Ben Franklin decided to start America. James Madison founded Jamestown which became the first colony. Revolution The British decided to tax America on are tea and stamps which was basically all people used to spend money on back then. In 1776 at a Tea Party some of the Founding Fathers through some tea in the harbor and the British responded by sending there Redcoats, who were literally Brownshirts, to kill everyone in Boston. This became known as the Boston Massacre and George Washington did not take it lightly. He went to Mount Vernon and asked God for help in writing a document that him and other Independents could use to have freedom. God spoke to him and narrated the Ten Commandments, which Washington inscribed on stone tablets. This became known as the Bill of Rights, which is the Preamble to the Declaration of Independents. It marked the beginning of the Revolutionary War. America becomes a nation It didnt take long for the French and Indians to also join with the British against us, in what was known as the French Revolution. However because Americans had home field advantage even there combined forces could NOT stop Washington. When all hope appeared LOST, he sailed down the Potomac on a boat designed by Betsy Ross in the middle of the night, and invaded the British camp at Fort Sumter while they were still asleep . Taken by suprise, Cornwallis had no choice but to surrender. He signed the official papers in Waterloo. This officially made America a country, and Washington became president. Now it was time for the continental congress to pass the Constution, which would literally be Articles of the Confederacy. Legacy The Founding Fathers are today remembered as the greatest minds of all time, and literally the fathers of Conservativism. They believed in ONE nation under GOD, which is why when they wrote the Star Spangled Banner they said that the State should NOT interfere with the Church. In addition to inventing democracy they also invented many other useful things. Washington invented Peanut Butter, Franklin invented electricity and Thomas Jefferson invented the light bulb, which is the only way to use electricity without dieing. James Munro created the Munro doctrine, and Founding Father Betsy Ross invented how to sew. Quotes "Those who value freedom over security deserve neither" - Ben Franklin in arguing for the Patroit Act "I regret I have but one life to give for my country." - Nathan Hale "Give me libertarianism or give me death!" - Patrick Henry "One nation under GOD." - Thomas Jefferson "Thou shalt have the right to bear arms." - George Washington, speaking for God